


Flowercrowns

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, flowercrown making, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're seated on a blanket, with your boyfriend next to you and plucked flowers in your laps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowercrowns

«It's really nice being alone every once in a while, isn't it?» You smile. You're seated on a blanket, with your boyfriend next to you and plucked flowers in your laps.

«We've both been so busy. I was looking forward spending some time with you.» A picnic basket lies on the grass, by your side, now empty. Your fingers work on the flowers' stems, intertwining them carefully. A glance towards the silver haired boy next to you is enough to notice him doing the same.

You were so busy with classes and clubs that you've barely had a chance to see each other. Even so, you don't need to talk to enjoy the company.

You start humming, paying careful attention to your actions. The daisies in your lap are brushed by the wind, which almost causes them to fall and scatter around. The flowers' scent fills the air, alongside with the birds chirping. You yawn; the lovely weather makes you sleepy, but you need to stay awake and finish what you've started before resting.

«Are you tired?» Sugawara's brown eyes turn towards you, a sweet smile gracing his lips. He lays on his lap the flowers he's working on, raising a hand to pat your head. You stay silent, before smiling widely and raising your finished work, showing it to your boyfriend.

«You're really good.» You blush, giggling. You turn around to face him and place the flowercrown on his head.

«You look good in it!» You admire contentedly the smiling boy. White daisies suit him more than you thought.

«I don't doubt it.» His hands get back on working on the flowers in his lap, paying attention to not make the crown on his head fall.

«Hey, Koushi~! Can I nap a bit?» You lean your head on his shoulder, looking up at him curiously. Another yawn escapes your lips, which makes him yawn as well.

«Sure. Rest well.» He turns his head towards you as best as he can, kissing the top of your head, before adjusting his position to make you as comfortable as possible. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.

 

When you wake up again, something feels slightly heavy on your head. You try to turn your head upwards, slowly, and you manage to see Sugawara's head on top of yours - sleeping?

Crooked on your head, slightly crushed by his cheek, there's another flowercrown. Some of the flowers rest in front of one of your eyes, threatening to come undone and fall down. 

Sighing, you look at the sky painted orange. The sun is setting and, as much as it's a beautiful sight, you need to wake up Sugawara.

«Koushi? Hey, wake up, it's getting late.» You keep your voice low - you don't want to scare him - but it seems to work. The weight on your head shifts until it's completely gone, and you can raise your head and watch him as he yawns.

«Ah... the sunset. We slept a lot, didn't we?» He rubs his eyes, before looking back at you and laughing.

«Your flowercrown's falling off. Here.» He reaches to adjust the crown on your head, before putting a lock of your hair behind your ear.

«Thank you.» You lean over, kissing him, and his lips are soft and gentle. He holds your hand, before breaking the kiss and smiling. You turn your gaze to the sunset, sighing happily.

«It's beautiful, isn't it? I'm so happy.» Sugawara's eyes don't leave your face, though, as he caresses your cheek with his free hand.

«Not as beautiful as you.» You blush, looking at him again. You throw your arms around his neck, and your lips meet again.


End file.
